Paradise Blues
"Paradise Blues" is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Magnum, P.I. which originally aired on February 9, 1984. Plot Alexis, a famed singer that Magnum and TC knew in Vietnam, comes to Hawaii and asks Thomas to find a man who owes her $18,000. Cast Main * Tom Selleck as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV * John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III * Roger E. Mosley as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Larry Manetti as Rick Wright Guest * Leslie Uggams as Alexis Carter * Chuck Mangione as Jimmy Nolan * Tony King as Man * Nick Dimitri as Archie * Buddy Van Horn as Jack (credited as Wayne Van Horn) * James Grant Benton as Kika * Patrick Bishop as Keoki * Ed Ka'ahea as Frank * Ric Marlow asDave Mitchell Trivia * Legendary flugelhorn player and composer Chuck Mangione guest stars as jazz trumpeter Jimmy Norlan. He performs "Here's That Rainy Day" on stage with Leslie Uggams (on vocals) and has a scene with Tom Selleck. This was his first credited acting role and one of the few he's done in his career. * T.C.'s military luggage chest displays his rank as "1st Lt.". Previous episodes have shown his rank as "Captain" and "Warrant Officer". T.C. was married while he was in Vietnam, something that will later be confirmed in "Missing Melody", when we meet his former wife. No one ever mentions if this romance with Alexis Carter led to the demise of his marriage. T.C.'s house is also seen again for only the second time. * The audio recording that T.C. makes for his Island Hoppers "Honeymoon Sunrise Tour" consists of several lines of James Weldon Johnson's 1917 poem "The Glory of the Day Was in Her Face". The author and the poem receive credit at the end of the end credits. Quotes : Rick: Hey, if you want, I should call Icepick and he'll have him a two-inch neck! ---- : Alexis: (to Higgins) In our neighborhood when I was growing up, there was this record store right on the way home from school. I'd stop in there every afternoon, pretending I was going to buy something, and I'd take Alberta Hunter albums into their listening room. I memorized every album, every song. I really thought I was puttin' one over on them. Can you see this skinny little ten-year old, "I can't decide between "Downhearted Blues" and "Bring Back the Joys". I'll just have to come back." Trottin' out of that store like I had two pennies to rub together. When we had our first gold album, I went back there to see if they carried it, but the store wasn't there. They turned it into a parking lot. ---- : (Jimmy Norlan walks in and starts playing his flugelhorn) : Jimmy Norlan: Charts. Those are the charts I left for Alex... : (more flugelhorn playing) : ...You know you're snooping around her dressing room. : (more flugelhorn playing) : Magnum: Look... ah, Mr. Norlan, I... : (more flugelhorn playing) : Jimmy Norlan: I don't know what the two of you were fighting about yesterday. It's really none of my business, but I think that lady has had more than her share of trouble. As long as I'm around, I'm going to make sure nobody bothers her. : (more flugelhorn playing) Category:Episodes Category:Season Four